homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Wilson
Matthew "Matt" Wilson is a former student of Summer Bay High. He's the ex-boyfriend of Carly Morris and Alison Patterson. He's also the husband of Tracey Wilson. Storylines Matt is first seen when Carly, Lynn Davenport and Sally Fletcher are exploring Summer Bay, with Carly in particular being immediately taken by him. In order to get his attention, Carly follows Bobby Simpson's advice and pretends to drown, only to nearly end up drowning for real. Matt is in Carly's year at school and it is partly because she is trying to impress him that Carly feels embarrassed that her foster father Tom Fletcher is working with the road gang, unaware Matt's father is a garbage collector. Matt and Carly are cast as the leads in the school play, an experience that Carly, who had been raped not long before, finds uncomfortable. Matt has to leave Summer Bay when his family move away but he returns a few months later to take Carly to the school formal. The pair move to the city together but a few weeks later Matt returns to town and tells Carly's foster brother Steven Matheson that Carly has moved out of their flat and is hanging around with a bad crowd and drinking. Matt tries to support Carly when she tries to kick her alcohol addiction but no longer has feelings for her. He hangs around with Roo Stewart to avoid her and then dates former school bad girl Alison Patterson, even though he does not like her. When Alison reveals to a journalist that Morag Bellingham is Bobby's mother, Matt breaks up with her to show her what it is like to be treated badly. He dates Carly again, thinking her family are going to move to London and the relationship will end naturally, but when she offers to stay in the Bay with him, he decides end their relationship. Matt takes a job working for Bobby and Ailsa Stewart at the new Diner. When Celia Stewart tries to set up a counselling service in the back room, Matt joins Steven and Dodge Forbes in playing tricks on her by pretending he is in love with an older woman and describing Celia herself. He later applies for a job as a life saver and finds himself in competition with Adam. There is initially some ill-feeling when Matt secures the job but he and Adam sort it out and end up sharing a flat. Some years earlier, Matt's elder brother Shane had been shot and killed. Al Simpson, Bobby's adopted father, returns to town and tries to blackmail Donald Fisher who believes he accidentally shot Shane while hunting and has kept quiet ever since. Instead Donald turns himself in, at which point he discovers his gun was not the one that killed Shane. Matt and Bobby manage to expose Al as the real murderer. Matt and Adam begin renting the beach house and invite Marilyn Chambers to move in with them. Matt's stay at the house is beset by problems, including crooked landlord Ernie Jacobs repeatedly trying to evict them and Adam and Marilyn's on-off romance, which sees them asking Matt to decide which of them would have to move out. When a botched DIY job by Adam leaves Matt trapped in the bathroom for hours, he moves into Grant Mitchell's flat. Matt and Adam play a joke on Blake Dean when he asks to join the surf club by setting him up with a punishing training regime that leaves him exhausted. Grant decides to tell Blake the truth. Matt and Steven are later responsible for working out that Grant's sister Kim is a drug addict. In late 1991, Adam tries to arrange for some of his friends to go on a surfing trip. Josh Webb plans to use the trip to get Adam and Blake alone, so lets the handbrake off Matt's car, causing it to damage another vehicle and leaving Matt, whose insurance had expired, having to pay for the damage to both cars and unable to afford the trip. Matt leaves Summer Bay and marries a woman named Tracey. In 2002 he returns for Summer Bay's sesquecentenary celebrations. Even though they are both now married to other people, he is Carly's date for the celebratory boat cruise. When the boat capsises, they are quickly rescued and Matt joins the hunt for the missing passengers and crew. He is part of the team that find Sally, Blake and Sophie Simpson, but has to return home before the search is completed.